


Everytime

by AnimaliaSSS



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Ninetales - Freeform, Pokemon Fanfiction, Vaporeon - Freeform, Violation, Violence, pokemonXpokemon, vaporeonxninetales
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimaliaSSS/pseuds/AnimaliaSSS
Summary: Un instante de sus vidas marcó el resto de ellas. Nero, un Ninetales amoroso y amable del cual ya sólo queda el recuerdo. Violet, una Vaporeon perdidamente enamorada de él y que se pregunta a cada instante, ¿Qué ha hecho mal?. Advertencia: Historia con violencia. VaporeonXNinetales
Relationships: Vaporeon/Ninetales
Kudos: 1





	Everytime

_"Sonreí al acercarme un poco más al suave pelaje de Nero, sintiendo la felicidad recorrer cada fibra de mi cuerpo de Vaporeon al estar a su lado; mirando las estrellas y con un hermoso panorama romántico a nuestro alrededor._

_—Hha… Me gustaría algún día llegar a estar cerca de las estrellas —comenté soñadora sin dejar de ver el hermoso cielo nocturno._

_—Un día te llevaré a la montaña más alta de todas, y podremos verlas desde más cerca —prometió discretamente, abrigándome con sus colas._

_—Sería un sueño estar ahí contigo… ¿Me abrazarías si llegara a hacer mucho frío? —pregunté, imaginando cómo sería ese día._

_—Te refugiaría en mi pecho y te acunaría entre mis patas, mientras descanso mi cuello sobre tu cuerpo, para que no sintieras la más mínima brisa fresca —declaró en un tono soñador pero totalmente cargado de romanticismo, tanto así, que logró hacerme sonrojar con esas palabras._

_Al no saber cómo responder, lo único que logré hacer fue darle un tímido beso en su brazo y ocultarme en él, a lo cual Nero rió gustoso antes de besarme en la frente._

_—Te amo, Mi sirena del mar._

_Mi rostro ardió un poco más de ser posible. Sentí su nariz dando golpes suaves contra mi mejilla para que lo viera, pero me negué rotundamente a hacerlo._

_—¿Mi pequeña sirena del mar, se convirtió en un pequeño tomate nadador? —comentó con cierto aire sensual y de burla que sólo me hizo sonrojar más._

_—Y-ya… ya sabes que… me sonrojo cuando me llamas así… —respondí entrecortadamente._

_—¿Oh?, ¿A, Mi pequeña sirenita, le gusta mucho que le llame así?_

_Me oculté aún más entre su pelaje. De no ser porque comenzó a acariciar todo mi cuerpo con sus colas suavemente para tranquilizarme, no lo habría vuelto a ver en toda la noche."_

_Hmp… Aún recuerdo cuando todo era lindo…_

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, agradeciendo que la madriguera estuviera a oscuras. Me retallé mis ojos y después de un bostezo, desperté.

Para mi sorpresa, tuve una especie de reflejo que me hizo ver a Nero dormido a mi lado, algo raro, ya que desde hace un par de meses que ya no había nada en términos "románticos" entre nosotros, pero aun así, no pude evitar detallar su rostro durmiente.

_Hmm… quien diría que ese vulpino de fuego fuera al despertar una bestia fría…_

Lo observé unos cuantos segundos más antes de darle una lamida en su mejilla.

_Tonto vulpino de fuego… te amo, idiota…_

Con un suspiro desganado me levanté de nuestra cama y fui a la habitación de nuestros pequeños.

_Hay linduras… sólo por ustedes sigo aquí…_

Me acerqué a ellos y les regalé una sonrisa triste.

_Mientras ustedes sean felices, todo vale la pena…_

Les di un beso a ambos en la mejilla, viendo cómo se comenzaban a remover al saber que ya era hora de despertarse.

—Pyra, Dash, ya es hora de levantarse e ir a la escuela, cachorros —hablé cariñosamente, despertando a mis pequeños Eevee y Vulpix.

—Aún es muy temprano, mamá —se quejó Dash mientras se cubría con sus colas.

—Está bien, mamá, yo lo levanto —se ofreció Pyra.

—Gracias hija, iré a hacerles el desayuno —le regalé una sonrisa y salí de la casa.

Tenía que cazar nuestro desayuno y calentarlo rápido antes de que Nero despertara, porque si no, me miraría de nuevo con esa cara molesta de ojos pesados que no dejaban de hacerme sentir mal. Con un suspiro resignado, salí directamente al lago, me era mucho más fácil cazar algún Magikarp a intentar cazar algún Pidgey o algo más.

Tan pronto como vi la orilla, di un salto y en cuestión de segundos ya me encontraba nadando en la fresca agua del lago. Me di el tiempo para nadar un rato, necesitaba estirar mis patas y sentirme viva de nuevo; pero no pasó mucho para que un Magikarp pasara frente a mí, así que no desaproveché la oportunidad y en un par de segundos ya lo tenía entre mis colmillos y fuera del agua.

—Uf… estás gordo amiguito, habrá un muy buen desayuno esta mañana.

Con algo de dificultad, corrí de nuevo a casa, descubriendo todo igual como lo dejé.

_Menos mal que aún no se despierta la bestia._

Dejé al Magikarp sobre la pequeña hoguera que teníamos para que se asara.

—Genial, el fuego ya se extinguió… tendré que pedirle ayuda.

Un poco dudosa sobre si su respuesta sería positiva o no, tomé una rama entre mis dientes y caminé a nuestra habitación, deteniéndome en la entrada para ver si Nero ya se había despertado o no.

_Que no se enoje, que no se enoje…_

—Em… ¿Nero?

No hubo respuesta, simplemente se acomodó mejor en la cama.

—Nero… —toqué suavemente su mejilla con mi pata, haciéndolo reaccionar un poco.

—¿Eh?, ¿Qué? —preguntó un poco desorientado.

—¿Podrías ayudarme a prender la hoguera? —pedí un poco temerosa ante su temperamento voluble.

Sus ojos me miraron un par de segundos antes de dar un suspiro del cual brotó una llama lo suficientemente potente como para comenzar a quemar la rama.

—¡Gracias! —respondí alegre saliendo de la habitación.

—Gracias por despertarme —le escuché decir un poco de mal humor, haciendo que algo dentro de mí pecho doliera, pero lo dejé de lado, pues tenía otras cosas importantes que hacer ahora y no quería que mis cachorros me notaran triste.

Sin decir nada más, llevé la rama hasta la fogata y la acomodé de tal forma que el lado que estaba en llamas comenzara a quemar a los demás. Tan pronto como el fuego se esparció por la fogata, comencé a darle vueltas al Magikarp para asarlo.

—¿Qué huele tan bien, mami? —preguntó Pyra, olfateando el aire al llegar a la cocina.

—El Magikarp que desayunaremos hoy —le respondí alegre con una sonrisa.

—¡Si! —gritó emotivamente.

—Hehe, anda, ¿Ya fueron tu y tu hermano a bañarse verdad? —pregunté mientras dejaba asar un poco más al Magikarp para ir por los cuencos de madera.

—Yo si, pero él siempre tarda mucho porque no quiere caer al agua —se quejó.

—Lo sé hija, pero comprende que tu padre y tu hermano son muy sensibles al agua, por eso nunca utilizo mis habilidades a menos que sea fuera de casa, así que hay que ser un poco pacientes con ellos, ¿Está bien?.

—Sí, mamá —respondió no muy convencida—, pero… si tú y papá son de elementos diferentes, ¿Cómo fue que lograron estar juntos? —preguntó al aire, pues se veía muy concentrada en buscar alguna respuesta lógica.

—Hha… fue algo extraño, pero muy lindo —respondí con un aire tierno mientras comenzaba a servir las porciones del desayuno en los cuatro cuencos de madera.

—¿Podrías contarme su historia?, ¡Por favor!, ¿Si? —pidió muy ilusionada.

—Pues… digamos que tu padre y yo nos conocimos en una fiesta de tu tía, Luz, ella nos presentó en primer lugar y… después de unas cuantas palabras supimos que éramos el uno para el otro… salimos con más frecuencia hasta que finalmente nos convertimos en compañeros.

—¡Oh, mamá!, ¿Y dónde está la parte de cuando hablaban de sus sueños y aspiraciones?, ¿O la parte en que planeaban estar juntos por siempre?.

—Hehe, ese es el secreto cariño, nunca lo dijimos, en primer lugar, porque nuestros sueños y aspiraciones siempre fueron estar el uno junto al otro, y en segundo lugar, porque al ser compañeros, todo lo que conlleva a una vida juntos eternamente; soñar con cosas lindas y emocionantes, amarnos hasta el final y ser completamente felices con eso, ya viene incluido en el trato por así decirlo… ser compañeros ya nos hace estar completos y no querer buscar nada más…

Para cuando terminé de hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta y un par de lágrimas necias que rogaban por salir de mis ojos.

_¿Y quién diría que tan sólo en un año todo se viniera a la ruina de pronto?_

—¡Ah, qué romántico! —exclamó ilusionada—, ojalá y yo encuentre a mi compañero así como tu, mami —comentó soñadora.

—Pues espero que no sea pronto, porque no pienso dejar que nadie se robe a mi princesa.

—¡Papi!

Pyra se lanzó a sus patas al verlo llegar al comedor. No pude evitar sonreír al ver la hermosa escena de padre e hija frente a mi.

—¿Cómo está la niña más hermosa de este bosque? —le preguntó con la mirada fija en ella.

—Muy bien papi, estaba hablando con mamá sobre cómo se conocieron —respondió sonriente.

—¿Ah, si?, ¿Y qué te contó?

—Me contó todo, y me explicó lo especial que es encontrar a un compañero ideal, por eso yo quiero encontrar al mío —la energía tan alegre que desprendía hacía sentirme viva con tan sólo verla ser feliz.

—Hehe, tranquila princesa, todo a su tiempo, por ahora, ¿Ya están listos los dos para ir a la escuela?.

—Yo sí, sólo falta, Dash.

—¡Listo!, al fin terminé de bañarme.

—Hehe, muy bien cachorros, desayunen que su padre ya los tiene que ir a dejar a la escuela.

—¡Si, mami! —respondieron ambos y comenzaron a degustar de sus cuencos.

—¿Es fresco el pescado, verdad? —preguntó Nero al pasar a mi lado—, ya sabes que odio cuando lo dejas todo un día guardado.

—S-si, cariño, lo casé esta mañana —respondí en voz baja para que nuestros cachorros no escucharan.

—Así me gusta, Sirena —fue lo único que dijo antes de comenzar a desayunar.

Sentí un pinchazo en mi pecho cuando me llamó de esa forma… pues lejos de hacerlo con cariño, lo hacía con burla, casi recordándome a cada instante que jamás volvería a llamarme con un dejo de cariño y regocijándose por ello.

—¡Terminé! —anunció Dash.

—¡Yo también! —respondió Pyra.

—Muy bien cachorros, andando que la escuela está un poco lejos —los instó Nero.

—¡Sí, papi!, ¡Adiós, mami! —se despidió mi pequeño Dash.

Le lamí su cabeza y sus mejillas cariñosamente.

—Anda pequeño, que tengas un buen día hoy —le deseé sonriente, dándole un beso en su frente antes de verlo desaparecer por la entrada de nuestra madriguera.

—¡Adiós, mami!, nos vemos después —se despidió Pyra, corriendo hasta mí y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—Que tengas un buen día, cachorra —le deseé con una sonrisa, dándole un beso en la frente y viéndola correr hasta dónde estaba su hermano.

—Nos vemos después —se despidió Nero saliendo de la madriguera.

—Que te vaya bien, cariño —me vi obligada a responder.

—Oh, y una cosa —se giró para verme con esa mirada fría de siempre que tanto odiaba y me hería—, ¿Podrías calentar mejor las cosas?, ese pescado estaba un poco crudo —acompañó su comentario con una sínica sonrisa al final que me dejó destrozada por completo.

Lo vi partir en compañía de mis cachorros mientras yo me quedaba en la entrada de la madriguera, con mi corazón destrozado y con mis sueños rotos.

_¿Enserio le había dicho todas esas mentiras a mi hija sobre la relación de los compañeros?, ahora ya no creía en nada de lo que le había dicho._

Me adentré de nuevo en mi hogar y sin importarme nada, me tiré en mi cama a llorar; ya no lo soportaba, estaba en mi límite y me había forzado tanto a aguantar que nunca había derramado ni una sola lágrima para que mis cachorros no vieran lo triste que era.

_Pero ya no puedo… ya no…_

No supe cuánto tiempo pasé llorando y desahogando mi pobre alma, pero cuando dejé de hacerlo, me di cuenta de que el sol estaba a un par de horas de ponerse.

_¡Aún no he cazado la cena!_

Tan pronto como pude, salí corriendo de la madriguera y me lancé al lago a buscar algo para la cena. Tardé más de lo que había pensado, pero aún así logre casar otro Magikarp, un poco más pequeño que el anterior, pero no pensaba discutir eso.

Salí del lago y corrí a casa, dejando la cena asarse mientras limpiaba un poco, no quería que Nero se enojara de nuevo por mi culpa.

_Aunque eso es un poco imposible…_

—¡Ya llegamos, mami! —anunció Pyra al entrar corriendo para abrazarse de una de mi patas.

—¡Cariño, hola!, ¿Cómo les fue hoy? —pregunté con los nervios de punta, pues la cena aún no estaba tan asada como Nero quería y no tardaba mucho en llegar.

—¡Bien!, hoy la maestra nos enseñó a embestir, ¡Y ya lo puedo hacer! —chilló emocionada.

—¿Enserio?, ¡Qué bien cachorra!, ¡Felicidades! —felicité emocionada mientras seguía asando el Magikarp.

—¡Mami, hoy fui el primero en aprender el movimiento de embestida! —anunció Dash apenas al llegar a la cocina.

—¡Felicidades, mis cachorros! —los abracé a ambos—, estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes —les di un beso en la frente a ambos mientras les sonreía.

—Querida, ¿No crees que ya deberías de sacar el pescado del fuego?.

Tan pronto como escuché esas palabras no dudé en sacar el pescado y comenzar a repartirlo en partes iguales en los cuencos. Cuando estuvo servida la cena, me dispuse a comer sin hacer ningún comentario de lo anteriormente ocurrido.

—Lo quemaste —susurró Nero en mi oreja, dándome una lamida en mi mejilla para encubrir sus palabras.

Otra espina se clavó en mi corazón.

_¿Enserio gozaba con esto?, ¿Enserio gozaba al hacerme sentir tan inferior a él?, ¿Tan malditamente inútil que ni siquiera respirar pueda hacer bien?_

No dije nada, sólo retuve las lágrimas y terminé de cenar.

—Mami, ¿Nos cuentas algo antes de ir a dormir? —pidió Pyra.

—Claro, cachorra, no hay problema —respondí sonriente.

—Cachorros creo que no es buena idea —interrumpió Nero—, Mami, tiene que limpiar aun y no hay que cansarla tanto, ¿Qué tal si yo les cuento algo?.

_¿Qué?_

—¡Si!.

Chillaron ambos emocionados y dando saltitos hasta su habitación con Nero por detrás. Cuando pasó al lado mío, lo vi sonreírme con supremacía.

_Acaso... ¿Me está castigando por quemar el pescado?, ¿Me está robando tiempo de calidad con mis cachorros por un pescado?_

Me quedé paralizada ante eso, Nero jamás había querido pasar tiempo de calidad con nuestros cachorros, siempre lo hacía por obligación.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con brotar de mis ojos pero me negué a que salieran, preferí dar un gran suspiro y lavar los cuencos. Para cuando terminé Nero aún no había regresado de la habitación de los pequeños, así que resignada a que no podría verlos hoy, me encaminé hasta nuestra habitación y me hice un ovillo en la cama, sintiendo de inmediato como mi pecho ardía ante el dolor de su maltrato.

_¿Dónde había quedado ese tierno Vulpino protector que siempre me cuidaba?, ¿Donde estaba ese lindo Pokémon con el que había prometido ser compañeros hasta el final de nuestros días?_

Simplemente no lo sabía, después de habernos hecho compañeros él simplemente cambió, ya no me despertaba con una tierna caricia en las mañanas y ya no me decía nada lindo al verme, al contrario, se alejaba de mí y me hería sutilmente cuando me hablaba.

Y ni se diga con nuestros cachorros, desde que nació Dash todo había cambiado para mal, pues mucho menos quería acercarse a mí y sólo jugaba con nuestro cachorro cuando estaba frente a los demás Pokémon.

Muchas veces creí que simplemente estaba cansado o algo, pero él prácticamente no hacia nada más que salir de casa y pasear o visitar a sus amigos, era una especie de parásito que me consumía por dentro a tal punto de hacerme llorar de la frustración.

_¿Es acaso esto el precio que tuve que pagar por ser compañeros de diferentes elementos?_

Siempre creí que su elemento de calor simplemente sería cálido y agradable, no que me llegaría a consumir hasta matarme lentamente a cada día que pasaba.

Una caricia en mi espalda me hizo estremecer y abrir los ojos de la sorpresa, busqué al culpable de dicha sensación, encontrándome con esos bellos ojos rojizos de los que me había enamorado detrás de mi.

—Ne...

Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas al sentir como lamía mi espalda, haciendo erizar mi piel.

_¿Hace cuánto que no sentía ese latir rápido en mi corazón sin que tuviera que ser por el miedo a que él se enojara?_

—Los cachorros ya están dormidos —anunció moviendo mi cuerpo de tal manera de que quedara totalmente disponible a él, algo a lo que no me negué, pues extrañaba éste tipo de cariño.

Su rostro desapareció de mi campo de visión, pensaba en hablarle para que me viera pero no pude hacerlo al descubrir dónde estaba.

—Pero mírate, estás mojada —acompañó sus palabras con una lamida en mi intimidad que me hizo dar un pequeño brinco de sorpresa—, ha, ¿Mi pequeña perra, me espera entre sus piernas?

_¿Que?_

Al escuchar la forma en que me llamó intenté moverme, pero al sentir como sus colmillos se clavaron en mi cuello no pude hacer nada.

—Tranquila, ya pronto te sentirás mejor.

—N-no, Nero, detente... —pedí en una súplica, con mi rostro empapado de las lágrimas que habían comenzado a brotar de mis ojos.

—Esto es para que aprendas a obedecer sin replicar y para que sepas como hacer las cosas.

—¡Nero, no! —arañé la cama en busca de alguna salida pero no podía moverme ya que su cuerpo me aprisionaba.

—¡Cállate, Perra! —sin más, se introdujo por completo en mí, moviéndose de una manera violenta que me hacía daño—, eres una inútil, no puedes ni cocer un puto pescado sin quemarlo o sin dejarlo crudo, ¿Acaso eres una idiota?.

—¡Ya!, ¡Basta!, ¡Detente! —supliqué a gritos, obteniendo como resultado que me mordiera aún más fuerte y que aumentara la velocidad.

—¡Tu no tienes derecho a opinar, Perra!, ¡Y más te vale no decirle a nadie o mataré a tus cachorros y después a ti!.

_¡No, ellos no!_

Sin oportunidad de defenderme, sólo pude morder mis labios fuertemente para tratar de callar mi dolor y soportar como me violaba a su antojo.

Para cuando todo terminó, Nero simplemente se acostó a mi lado y se durmió, dejándome vacía por dentro, ya no sentía nada más; estaba en una especie de limbo dónde no podía asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido y todo lo que habíamos hecho tiempo atrás.

No supe muy bien cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, tirada en la cama y mirando fijamente a la nada, pero cuando me animé a salir de la madriguera, un hermoso día soleado me recibió con su agradable calidez que contrastaba totalmente con la tristeza que me hundía por dentro.

_Tengo que casar el desayuno... pero antes... quiero descansar un poco..._

Con ese pensamiento en mente, caminé a paso tranquilo hasta el lago, sintiendo un ardor y dolor entre mis piernas a cada paso que daba, pero aún así no planeaba detenerme, necesitaba descansar al lado del agua. Tan pronto como estuve ahí, me adentré en el lago y me acomodé de tal forma que parecía una especie de Buizel bocarriba, observé el hermoso cielo soleado y sin más, cerré mis ojos y dejé que la corriente me llevara a su paso, necesitaba relajarme sintiéndome segura en mi elemento.

Me agradaba la sensación de mi cuerpo al ser mecido por el agua, era muy tranquilizante, aunque poco a poco esa sensación comenzó a aumentar a tal grado que hubo una especie de tiempo muerto en el que no sentí nada, ni el peso de mi cuerpo o el agua, simplemente fui una frágil y delicada de pluma cayendo; hasta que un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza me hizo recordar que el lago terminaba en una cascada alta cuyo desemboque estaba rodeado de piedras muy filosas.

No sabía qué sucedía, pero lo único de lo que estaba segura, era de que no quería que la extraña sensación agradable de alivio se fuera de mi cuerpo.

—¡Violet!

Me tomó por sorpresa escuchar mi nombre a la distancia, hice un sobre esfuerzo por abrir mis ojos, encontrándome cara a cara con la imagen un poco distorsionada de Nero, quien al parecer me estaba arrastrando fuera de las rocas.

—¡¿Violet, qué diablos hiciste?!, ¡¿Por qué no nadaste?!, ¡¿Por qué no simplemente te saliste del lado?!... ¡¿Por qué no te quedaste conmigo?!.

Incluso con mi vista un tanto borrosa, lograba ver su rostro demacrado y podía sentir como sus lágrimas eran cálidas al contacto con mi piel.

_Ha... ¿Y sabes qué es lo increíble?, que incluso después de todo eso... te sigo amando por el bonito recuerdo que eres en mi mente..._

Me esforcé por darle una sonrisa y mover mi pata hasta su mejilla, limpiando un poco el rastro de sus lágrimas.

—T-te amo... V-vulpino t-tonto...

—¡No, Violet!, ¡Shh!, shh... no digas nada, te llevaré con las curanderas del bosque, pero por favor... no me dejes —sollozó las últimas palabras, acercando mi rostro al suyo para recargar suavemente su frente contra la mía—, por favor... perdóname, yo... te amo...

Cerré mis ojos al sentir un ligero dolor en mi pecho, un dolor agradable que hace mucho no sentía.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba...

—T-te... amo...

Le dí un beso con mi último aliento, sintiéndome enormemente feliz por escuchar al fin esas lindas palabras de su boca.

_Te amo..._


End file.
